Don't Go
by Natsuya801923
Summary: chapter 43 prediction -- I nervously laughed, hoping with all my might that he was lying and waiting for him to say, “Just kidding!” But that didn't happen. // “No! Please don’t go, Ikuto. Stay for the night." / Amuto /rated T for some mild adult content


**Thought of this when I was reading some threads on mangafox XD And one of the threads was "Shugo Chara! Chapter 43 Predictions" and I thought about it but it was too long XD So I decided to do it here! Hope you enjoy :3**

**But now I'm certain Amu's going to end with Ikuto ^^ **

**But uh oh, someone else did a one-shot of chapter 43 called "Carousel Lights" by Nysha D; Now I really have to not look at her story or it'll seem like I copied!! **

…**.GAH! I FAILED! BUT WAIT! I just skimmed through it :p so ha! I didn't read it! But I'll read the whole thing thoroughly after doing this one-shot of mine x3**

**But then I read a thread on mangafox and it said that maybe Ikuto went to college? O.o I can't imagine him doing that XD**

**This may seem like Cardcaptor Sakura or someone else's idea but I don't care! So deal with it! XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. The awesome duo, Peach-pit, does :D**

**

* * *

**

We held hands looking at the colorful scene in front of us.

"I'll probably always remember looking at this scene with you," Ikuto said. I blushed.

Even if a lot of things change, his hand will surely always be this warm… If I could be by Ikuto's side…

Ikuto's hand suddenly let go of mine. "Eh…?"

"Amu. Listen up." He turned and faced me, his cobalt orbs smoldering into my honey-colored ones. "I won't ever see you again."

My eyes widened.

"_I won't ever see you again."_

The words echo in my mind.

"You're…kidding, right?" I nervously laughed, hoping with all my might that he was lying and waiting for him to say, "Just kidding!"

But that didn't happen. His expression turned sad and he said, "I'm not joking, Amu. I really won't see you ever again."

I ducked my head down, my bangs covering my eyes. "Oh, ok then. I hope you're happy wherever you are. Listen, Ikuto, it's getting really late. My parents will worry if I don't come home soon." I looked up and mustered my brightest, yet fake, smile.

"Amu…" He had the most pained expression on his face. The shadows of the lights were cast upon his face.

"Goodbye, Ikuto." I smiled even wider but this time, a single tear slid down my right cheek. He reached his arm out but I turned around and sprinted away without looking back.

* * *

I sat on my bed, my back against the side wall. I hugged my pillow tightly and buried my head in the fabric.

"Amu-chan…" my charas worriedly said.

"It's late, girls. You should go to bed." They frowned and had concerned expressions on their faces. But they obeyed and they went in their eggs. I lay down as well, with the covers over me. I began to draw a pattern on the ceiling, waiting for them to sleep.

When I was sure they were all sound asleep, I began to sob. Those sobs turned into muffled cries. I dug my face in the pillow and cried, wetting the linen.

"_I love you."_

"_Those feelings will never change…but, back then…when I was looking at you two…I understood something."_

"_That's why you should choose your own path. Always follow your 'would-be' self."_

Tadase-kun…Ikuto…what am I supposed to do?

* * *

"Amu-chi, what's wrong? You look down in the dumps today."

"Did something happen, Amu?"

I placed my teacup back on the saucer. "Yesterday night, Ikuto told me he was leaving."

"Eh?" Tadase-kun said.

"What?! Why?? Yaya needs to know why, Amu-chi!"

"I'm…not sure why." I should've asked Ikuto yesterday. But like the coward I am, I ran away.

"I'm sure there's a reason behind this," Nagihiko said.

"Yes, but what?" Rima asked.

We all thought about all the possibilities but none came to mind.

"Could it be something about his family?" Tadase-kun suggested.

"Maybe…"

"Ahhh!! I can't stand it anymore!" Yaya began flailing her arms around.

"Y-Yaya!"

"Cheer up, everyone! I'm sure it'll be all ok! Now let's eat some of Nagi's delicious cake!"

* * *

"You're still thinking about it, right?"

"Yea…"

Rima and I were currently watering the flowers. I was deep in thought and watered anything but I might have spaced out because a whole puddle of water was on the cement ground.

"Are you sure he didn't say anything about where he was going or why?"

"Um…I kinda ran away," I mumbled.

"Amu…"

"I don't know why I did but…"

"Do you love him?" Rima abruptly asked.

"E-EH??" I blushed a million shades of red and I whirled around to face Rima but I unintentionally sprinkled some water on her. She frowned. "Eh heh heh. Gomen, Rima." Then she smiled.

"Yup, you _do_ love him."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're blushing—bright red—and you're stuttering."

"S-So? I do that with Tadase-kun." I then clamped my hand over my mouth as realization hit me.

Rima smirked. "If you love Tadase and blush and stutter and you do those things when Ikuto's around or at the mention of him, then I think you love Ikuto."

"B-But…I like Tadase-kun."

"And Ikuto. Amu, face it. You like two guys."

"No, I don't…" I muttered. But last night, I had this weird tingly feeling inside of me…

"Amu, you're in denial. Admit it. And it's understandable that you won't admit it. But you'll have to. You must choose either Tadase or Ikuto. If you try to have both of them, all three of you will wind up getting hurt. You don't want that, do you?"

"No…thanks, Rima. And could you do the rest of this? I don't feel so great."

"Sure. It helps if you think about which one you treat more as a lover and not as a friend. Just remember—choose _one_."

* * *

The clock read 10:38 p.m.

I couldn't sleep—at all. My whole family and my charas are already catching some z's and I'm catching nothing. The light from the moon shone on the floor of my room. I sighed.

"_Choose __**one**__."_

"Uh…this is too much!" I scratched my head in aggravation.

"_It helps if you think about which one you treat more as a lover and not as a friend."_

Ok, fine. I'll do that.

Let's see what they did throughout this year and some from the last…

**Tadase: **

1. Smiles at me all the time and makes my heart race

2. Went out on a couple of dates (but that was for school and both times were interrupted by Ikuto)

3. He says "I love you" every day since he first confessed

4. Forgives me every time even when I lied to him for so long and even hurt him

5. Protects me in battle

**Ikuto:**

1. Tried to steal my eggs, thinking it was the Embryo

2. He fell on top of me when he tried to steal Su from me and ruined my tart (but gave me sweets as an apology)

3. Played the violin and I sang

4. Teases me endlessly

5. Protects me even though he's defying Easter's orders and that he is the enemy

6. Sometimes visits me (via balcony)

7. Stayed in my room while I took care of him

8. He had a indirect kiss thanks to my chocolate ice cream (*blush*)

9. Took me to the amusement park twice and the teacup ride was special

10. I hugged him during our big battle at the top of Tokyo tower

11. Catches me every time I fall

12. He told me he liked me (though I doubted it at the time but I think it might be true now…)

I looked at the two lists (yes, I went over to my desk and sat down and wrote them down) and frowned. I wounded up writing more for Ikuto than Tadase-kun but some on Ikuto's lists annoys me.

Ok, let's evaluate.

**Tadase:**

Ok, I think a lover would stutter and blush if their boyfriend just smiled. And the dates…but were interrupted by Ikuto—both times. Saying "I love you" is definitely something a friend won't do (but my family does…). Number 4 is really nice but I think my other friends would do the same. Number 5 is the same…my friends do that and so does Ikuto.

**Ikuto:**

For number one, enemies would do that. Number two was sweet (for the second part) but for the first part…I remember blushing furiously. I would do the same for a friend for number three if any of them knew how to play the violin. Number 4 is really annoying and mean but I find myself blushing when he does that sometimes. When a friend does that, I don't think I would blush _that_ much… Number 5 is special and risky. Number 6 is definitely not a normal friend would do. He's the enemy and he visits me. I think Number 7 is not what I would do for a friend…well I would but all those moments…(the shower, sleeping together in bed *blushes*). Number 8 is something that a normal person won't do with a friend. Number 9 was really special. It was like two dates. Number 10 was special too. My friend would do the same thing for number 11. Number 12…

Is it really true?

I took it out of my mind as I tallied up the "points".

**Tadase: **2

**Ikuto: **9

Oh, boy. Does that mean I like Ikuto more?

I then heard a faint tapping sound. I swiveled around and almost had a heart attack. I stood up at once and opened the balcony door.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" I yelled softly. "I thought we wouldn't see each other again." I saw Yoru fly towards my eggs and fell asleep next to Miki's egg. Suddenly, he pulled me to his chest, his arms wrapped around me while my arms were limp at my side.

"Before I leave, I have to explain why I'm leaving. You really think I would leave you without a proper goodbye?" He smirked and my heart raced. He closed the balcony door and we both sat down on the bed.

"Amu, the reason why is because I'm moving to America."

My heart plummeted.

"My father was found in America and my mother thought it would be nice to move there and start a new life."

"T-That's great."

"Amu…" He stroked my cheek and wiped my cheeks a few times. Without knowing, I had let tears run down my face.

"When will you be leaving?" I sniffed.

"Tomorrow at ten. We're leaving the house at that time."

"O-Oh, I see."

"Before I go, I just wanted to say that I will never forget you. You were the one girl who stood out in my eyes and was special…unique…brave…pure…caring."

I wouldn't be surprised if Ikuto heard my heartbeat.

"Amu, you didn't believe me before but I'm going to say it again." My heart hammered against my chest, going at a thousand miles an hour. Just looking into his gorgeous amethyst eyes makes me melt. "Amu…" He cupped my face with his two warm and sturdy hands. "I love you."

My eyes widened. This time, I believed him.

I lifted my right hand up and caressed his left cheek. He leaned in to it and inhaled. He used his left hand and pressed it against my hand on his cheek.

"I love the feel of your hand. It smells nice and it's warm…"

I blushed a million shades of red and mumbled, "You pervert." He simply smiled. His breathtaking smile blew me away. My heart almost popped out of my chest.

"_Choose __**one**__."_

"_That's why you should choose your own path. Always follow your 'would-be' self."_

Rima…Tadase-kun… Thank you for your help.

I'm in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

I have been but I just didn't realize it. All those moments we spent together…

I took Ikuto's right hand and placed it above my heart.

"Ikuto, can you feel it?"

"Yes. It's beating quite rapidly."

"That's because I finally found out who I really love." Ikuto took an intake of breath. "Ikuto, I love you."

He let out his breath and ducked his head down. He then brought my head closer to his until our foreheads made contact, our lips two inches away from each other. "Amu, Amu, Amu…you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Ikuto…"

Ikuto's lips then came closer to mine. He hesitated but I then felt his soft lips on mine. The kiss was chaste and I was in pure heaven. I never wanted this moment to end.

But because we _are_ human, we need oxygen. We broke apart for air and Ikuto embraced me.

"Amu, I have to go."

Panic rose within me. "No! Please, Ikuto. Stay for the night. I don't want to say goodbye yet."

His smile then turned into his Cheshire smirk. "Hmm? You are so eager for my presence aren't you, Amu-_koi_?" he whispered in my ear and then nibbled it.

I shivered. "You stupid cat-eared cosplay pervert! Way to ruin the moment, you baka."

He smirked even wider. "That's my specialty, my little strawberry."

"Ugh, that's creepy."

He chuckled. Without warning, he pushed me and we fell on the bed, with him on top of me. He then started to cuddle! He rubbed his nose back and forth on the crook of my neck and I giggled.

After much struggle (because Ikuto didn't want to move from his spot), we went under the covers with both of our heads sticking out. Ikuto held me close with my front pressed onto his chest.

"You have to visit Japan."

"Hmm? You'll miss me that much, Amu-_koi?"_

"S-Stop adding the "koi" at the end!"

"Aw, but aren't we dating?"

I blushed at this comment.

"So it's right that we add "koi" at the end right? Amu-_koi_."

"N-No! Stop saying that!"

"I will not, Amu-koi. Add a "koi" at the end of my name."

"No way."

"Please? For me?" He gave me those puppy eyes (well, more like kitty) and I couldn't help but surrender.

"F-Fine. You win…Ikuto…koi."

"I didn't hear you, Amu-_koi_. Say it again."

I scowled. "You love teasing me don't you?"

He grinned. "Yep. And you love it when I do it, right?"

He's right. "Hmph. Maybe I do, Ikuto-koi."

"That's more like it." His hold tightened and he lifted my chin up to kiss me.

* * *

I woke up yawning. I turned to my left and I went rigid. Ikuto was gone! I slowly did my morning routine and hastily dressed. It was 9:00 a.m. I called my friends and told them that Ikuto was leaving today at ten. They all agreed to meet at his house.

It was now 9:30 a.m.

I began jogging towards his house. I met up with Tadase-kun on the way.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan."

"Ohayo, Tadase-kun." He reached for my hand and took it. "Shall we go?"

"Um, Tadase-kun, I have to tell you something." I pulled my hand away and he had a puzzled expression on his face. "I love Ikuto and I told him that." His eyes grew large and I bowed. "I'm really sorry, Tadase-kun. I still like you but I love Ikuto more."

"I kind of expected this." I looked up and saw that Tadase-kun had a placid face. "When I saw you two hugging each other and the look in Ikuto-nii-san's eyes, I knew it then. And I will accept that fact. Amu-chan, I love you but I'd rather see you be happy with someone else than being unhappy with me."

"Tadase-kun…" I walked to him and hugged him. "Thank you for understanding."

* * *

Tadase-kun and I met up with all our friends. We reached Ikuto's house at quarter of five and I saw a lady with Ikuto loading the luggage into the car.

"Ikuto!" we all shouted.

He spun around at our voice and he held a surprised, but elated, face. We all rushed up to him.

"Don't think we're not saying goodbye first!" Yaya said.

"That's right, Tsukiyomi-kun," Nagihiko said. Rima nodded.

"Ikuto-nii-san…" Tadase-kun said.

I smiled at Ikuto, suppressing my tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Are you all Ikuto's friends?"

I almost forgot about the woman standing next to Ikuto. She was about the same height as Ikuto—though a little shorter—and she had straight blonde hair that flowed pass the halfway mark of her back by two inches or so. Her eye color matched Ikuto's.

"You must be Ikuto's mother," I said.

She smiled. "Yes. Ikuto, are these your friends?"

He nodded. "But this one…" He went behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "…is my girlfriend."

"Eh?! Is that true, Amu-chi??"

"Yes, Yaya," I quietly answered.

"I'm so glad that you have friends to support you, Ikuto." Ikuto's mother had the happiest expression on her face.

I bent my head back and saw Ikuto smirking. "You just had to do that, didn't you?" I whispered so only he would hear.

His tips of his mouth ascend even further. "Of course. Now each and every one of your friends knows that _you_ belong to _me_." He kissed my forehead swiftly and helped her mother with the packages. What a pervert.

"Congratulations, Amu-chan."

"Thanks, Nagihiko."

"Why didn't you tell Yaya, Amu-chi?! Yaya wanted to know ASAP!"

"Yaya, we just started dating last night."

"Last night? What did you do, Amu?"

"N-Nothing like that, Rima!"

"I'm so happy for you, Amu-chan."

"Thanks, Tadase-kun." I smiled at every single one of my friends.

5 minutes before ten, everyone said their farewells. Yaya slapped him on the arm and told him to have fun in America. Rima nodded and told him to have fun. Nagihiko and he shook hands and Nagihiko wished Ikuto luck in America. Tadase-kun and Ikuto had a quick hug and told goodbye. He then walked up to me but I didn't know what to say.

"Amu-koi, don't cry." My hands flew up to my face and I fervently wiped my cheeks. I cried without knowing again. He pulled me to his chest with my hands on his back and his hands on my back.

"I'll miss you, Ikuto-koi," I murmured against his chest.

"Me too. Probably more than you will miss me."

I stuck my tongue out. "I don't think so." He smirked and crashed his lips against mine. I heard cheers from Yaya from behind. This was a more passionate kiss than last night. His tongue begged for entrance and I granted it. He explored my mouth and I was ecstatic. His lips slowly broke off as if he never wanted to stop. He squeezed the breath out of me and whispered, "I love you so much, Amu. Goodbye."

"I love you so much too, Ikuto." I took an X clip from my hair and gave it to him. "Keep it as a reminder of me."

Ikuto then took of his choker and put it around my neck. "Then keep this as to remember me. I'll never forget you."

"I won't forget you too."

And then he was in the car. Her mother drove away and I saw that the windows on Ikuto's side were down. I ran a few yards chasing the car and cupped my hands around my mouth and took a huge breath.

"GOODBYE, IKUTO!! I'LL MISS YOU!!!"

I know he heard that because I saw his head peek out of the window. And then the car was out of sight.

I held back my sobs. My friends were speechless a few yards behind me.

"Ikuto, I know we'll meet again." I touched the cross of the choker Ikuto had recently given me and smiled. "I just know it."

* * *

**Way too cheesy!! xP And do you think a twelve-year-old knows how to French kiss? XD I was thinking of taking that out but hey, this is **_**my**_** prediction and a girl can dream right?**

**But the one thing I don't get is what the papers were for that Ikuto's mother had…guess we'll find that out in the next chapter. **

**GO AMUTO!!**

**Please R&R! :D **


End file.
